


Ken Doll Scarf

by look_turtles



Series: Hand Made Doll Clothes [1]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: I made a Ken Doll scarf.
Series: Hand Made Doll Clothes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966717
Kudos: 2





	Ken Doll Scarf

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/sGdq9KUYRU8yjYoVO4SuBdmN7rkr-MtsSsZL8GY632dZeK7z4ALXPBmEZ7_7QygBBo_D6uWlskO21st1SZEJYeI1Eu0ELyaqM4NWXWFO_IkkF_RGeNeU0fL5P4HMxo_QY2fSf6ggVA=w1920-h1080)  


An: I made a scarf for my Ken doll. I have too many full size scarf and I lot of yarn so I thought it would be fun to make a doll scarf. Fun fact: I customized this doll by taking a dog trainer ken doll head and putting it on a BRM 1959 body. 


End file.
